


The More Things Change

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe: Fusion, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-12
Updated: 2005-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Shinigami's turn in the Jeep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

"I'm hungry."

"You just ate."

"But Hisoka--"

"Shut up, baka!"

The fan doesn't really hurt, but Tsuzuki doesn't think Hisoka would get as much satisfaction out of it if he knew, so Tsuzuki rubs his head and grumbles. Watari grins at him from the driver's seat and Tatsumi sighs beside him; he ignores them both.

Tsuzuki doesn't remember how long he was sealed in the mountain before Hisoka found him. He just remembers starving. Food doesn't ease the feeling as much as Hisoka's presence, but he can't tell Hisoka.

Instead, he begs for food when he wants Hisoka's attention.


End file.
